Alex Finds Out Bobby's Secret
by ElleM1992
Summary: Bobby has been keeping a secret from Alex. He has a adopted daughter named Elle. He Adopted her while she was on maternity leave. now there about to become a family.
1. Thanksgiving with the Eames

How Alex Finds Out...

My name is Elle Marie Goren. I'm the adopted daughter of Bobby Goren. He adopted me 3 years ago when his partner Alex Eames was on Materinity Leave. So Alex never knew i exsisted before this past Thanksgiving.

Bobby never wanted her to know about me for some reason. he never let me in on that but last year on Thanksgiving. Alex and her whole family always asked Bobby over for Thanksgiving every year after his mom died 3 years ago. He always declined the offers because he knew that we could have our own Thankgivings together and they were always the best. Last year Alex and her family were tired of Bobby declining and thinking that he'd belonged alone at his place for Thanksgiving. They all came over and knocked on the door. Little did they know that sixteen year old me would answer the door to saw they were confused would be an understatement... a major understatement until i said the word Dad toward Bobby.

After I opened the door and saw the whole Eames Family standing there my words were "uh Dad were you expecting guests for dinner" he came out of the kitchen and looked shocked that the Eames were at his apartment and they now knew about his one true secert from his partner... aka me the sixteen year old adopted daughter.

Johnny Eames first spoke up and said "uh Bobby would you like to explain this whole dad bit for all of us" I looked at him and spoke for Dad because well why would i? he is the greatest gift i've been given so i said "i'm Elle and i'm his adopted daughter he rescued me 3 years ago from my abusive aunt and uncle and it was during his time when he was on loan in narcotics for a few monthwhen his partner was off on Maternity leave." Johnny looks shocked at what i have just said and then he quickly turns to Alex to check on her... she has turn ghost white at the news i just said. Liz is next to speak up and this time its right at Dad her line is something like "Bobby you've been a Dad for three years now and have never told any of us why?"

Bobby shrugs and starts thinking i can tell because he starts to figet badly and his left hand goes to the back of his neck. he then looks at me and states plainly to all of them "I didn't tell at first because i was keeping her safe during the trail of her Guardians. Then I just never really knew how to tell Alex about Elle or if i should have them met because of the Judge Garret case and the letter." I then pipe in with "wait Judge Garret you mean the lunatic that tried to use me in the case as well and things went south for him?" Dad just knods a yes at me.

Johnny then asked another question "wait so Judge Garret tried to use your daughter against you as he used mine against you?" I look at him and say "are you kidding? He tried everything to make me show Dad is crazy when he is the only person who has ever cared for me." Johnny nods his head and then says "so you got any grandparents cause i know i can use a few more granddkids." Alex then finally speaks "so Bobby you have a daughter and have had her for 3 years now, is that why right after i got back to work you took a months vacation and never returned calls i made to you?"

Bobby looks upset about it but then nods and says "yes i didn't know how to tell you about Elle during my vacation or how you would react to the news after i returned so i just kept quiet about it and I had to find ways to always avoid your invites." Alex is thinking on her response to this very hard when suddenly all she does is walk up to Bobby and hug him. Dad looks is shocked then relaxes and hugs her back. Johnny and Kate both then say "well guys should we start a new Thanksgiving tradtion today with Bobby and Elle as they are Family." Bobby speaks and says "oh thats okay Elle and I have plans were going just going to make pizza and have a futurama marathon till i go back to work."

Johnny, Kate and Alex all say "Bobby NO we are now having Thanksgiving together so just get ready for a good time okay." I look at Bobby who just looks at me with the look of saying relax it might be okay. I try to relax a bit but i have problems around new people so instead i just say "Dad I got to go see Uncle Lewis about that '67 Ford Mustang he want me to work on with him." that is my tell he knows it and i know it. the Eames however all state "that can wait can't it?" so i shrug and say "sure" i then move towards my room get inside then climb out my window onto the fire escape and grab the smokesi have hidden out there and light one up only to be startled by a voice that says "drop them now." Of course its Alex standing with her head bent out the window. I ask "why are you here."

"i noticed that you seemed to be shaking alot when we were standing at the front door figured you may want to talk about whatever is on your mind." i laugh and say "well i dont know what to say but i find it weird that your parents wanted to except me so fast and same goes for you."

Alex smiles and says "i know what you mean because i didnt expect to meet a sixteen year old girl that is Bobby's daugther today. I really just didnt want Bobby to be alone today." I nod. Alex says "So are you gonna drop the cigarette or do i have to tell your dad?" she laughs as she says dad. i look at her and say "but then i'd have to tell dad that his partner is in love with him." Alex looks at me all shocked so i continue with "what your face lights up everytime you say Bobby or anything to do with my dad." Alex smiles "i see well i can tell you have lived with Bobby for awhile to be able to see all that." "yeah i have been here awhile."

Alex then says "soo, are you gonna put that smoke down or not." i give in and put the pack back into the hiding spot only to hear. "hold it nope not back there your getting rid if them all right now you don't need to smoke at all ever again."I look at her like she is crazy and say "uhh no they stay were they stay." so Alex grabs them and drops the pack off the fire escape." I roll my eyes and head back to the window. Alex hugs me and i'm unprepared and caught very off guard by it.

we both head back into my room and Alex says "wait why don't we hang out in here for awhile since i'm sure Liz, my Dad and Mom will be questioning Bobby about you for a bit. i reply with "whatever, so what would you like to know about me? since your now finding out about me living with Bobby for so long." she sighs and sits on my bed and thinks or a moment before she says "well i dont have many questions because now that i know about you we will be spending more time together." i look at her like she is insane cause there is no way any woman would want to spend time with me as i'm now alot like Dad. I started laughing and Alex asks "what is so funny" i reply with "i'm like my Dad are you sure you want to spend all day at work with him and then spend time with me. she smiles and says yes "your d..dad isnt that bad to hang with all day so having evening with you will be easy now lets get back out there before Liz, Nathan and my mom and dad grill Bobby into a corner about you."

we leave my room and walk down the hall when Nathan spots me he runs and jumps at me i stumble back a bit at his force and he starts a mile a minute to me about himself then he asks "if we can watch my cartoon colletion together?" i think for a minute then say "you gotta ask your parents dude i don't know if they'll let you watch the simpson of futurama yet." so he runs back Liz and asks "can i watch cartoons with Uncle Bobby's kid mom please. she says she needs you to check first as it the simpsons or futurama." Liz replies with "You can watch Futurama since i know you like that show more and you love the professor character in it." that just as i'm coming into the living room and Nathan bounces over to me and says she said yes to futurama cause she knows my favorite character is professor frink. i smile and say okay you get settled and i'll set it up.

Alex decided to go and see Dad in the kitchen since she still had a few quesstions for him about me.

(Alex's POV)

I walk into the kitchen and say "so Bobby, you have had a kid for 3 years now and i'm just finding out now why?" His shoulders shrink down and he looks at me and answers "she moved in at you 9 month mark what was i gonna do come over to your apartment with her and be well i have a kid now and in a couple weeks the one your carrying is going to his mom and dad." or woud it have been i'm now a dad and your just gonna be an aunt afterr your done." i couldnt tell you then as it would have gone to you hating me forever because i decided to help her so i just never told you. then as time went on i didnt know how to tell you because well you'd think i was lying then the Garrett case happened and i didnt want to tell you again to keep both of us from getting hurt because by then i had put in a retirement request from the NYPD and Deakins stopped me and asked why i was doing it and i said for my daughter


	2. Happy Endings After Revenge

Chapter 2: Happy Endings After Revenge

Elle POV

Alex and i had been spending alot of time together the last two months now that she knew of my exsistence. why i don't know but i have a feeling that she wanted kids woth Bobby but is just to scared to tell him that she loves him in non-NYPD partnership ways. So today is Saturday and we are going out to the movies with Carolyn Barek. Then i was staying over at Alex's that night since Nate wanted me to be over the next day when he was to be spendong time with his Aunt Alex and Me now know to him as Elle his big sister because he said he always wanted siblings but knows he can't have any unless Alex agrees and she is to happy being with Bobby and me so i really don't want to know how those convos go. anyways we go to the movie at 9pm after spending all day shopping and talking about anything and eeverything. the movie gets out around 2:30amish and we get back to Alex's at 3am only for me to see Alex get knocked out and then the intruder hits me and everything goes black.

when i wake again i'm chained to a wooden table and i see Alex hanging from a meat hook then I see Jo Gage taughting Alex with the scissors at her face. that is the last image i see before fading back into darkness. The next time i awake it's because Alex's cell is going off and i know who is calling instantly because of the ringtone; it's Dad and now i know at lest someone is looking for us. It stops ringing and sudenly i see Jo right next to me that's when she takes scissors and starts to dig them into my skin; i try not to say anything or show any emotion about how painful this is but finally it's to much and I scream out in pain. Jo continues to dig the scissors into my skin. She goes deeper with each then she stabs me in the stomach and all i feel is bood rushing out of me and i know i'm going to die because there is no way to stop how badly i am bleeding.

As i fade into the darkness again all i hope is that Alex makes it out alive in order to be with Dad and make herself and him a little family.

I have lost alot of blood due to Jo stabbing my stomach twice (once on each side). I feel like i'm imaging Alex next to me trying to get me off the table. I tell her "to leave me behind i'm not gonna make it save yourself." that is the last thing i image as darkness over took me and i knew that it was time for me to die.

Apparently Alex got us both to safety because the next thing i remember was waking up in a hospital room with Jimmy Deakins and Mike Logan keeping watch on both me and Alex and Bobby as those two slept in vinyl covered chair in my hospital room. Jimmy and Mike both don't know i have waken yet when i say "ugh I wish thosee two would just tell each other how they feel about one another." then Mike replies with "Yeah it make life so much easier. how you feeling Elle." I mumble something about lots of pain and what day is it then i drift off again.

Next time i awake to find Dad and Alex up and by my side waiting to see my eyes open. when I open them i see them both look releived that i'm awake. they tell me that i was in a medical induced coma for 3 week while my stomach injuries healed because the doctor felt that it wuld heal faster and i have a better chance at not damaging any of my injuries. there were many i was left with many scars on my body from Jo Gage and her insanity. Many of my wounds were apparently intended for Alex but I made Jo take them out on me to keep Alex safe which i don't remember at all.

Alex and Bobby stay in those vinyl chairs until i'm ready to be released i was not gonna be out of their sights for awhile. When we all get home to the apartment i see that Alex has moved alot of stuff over here to stay for awhile. i think its just because of the kidnapping and mind torture Jo played on her but one night she reveals to her true reason for staying with Dad and me.

My Dominate hand was fillet by Jo with a fishing knife so the doctor had to reattach alot of the nerves in it and it now deformed for life. After getting out of the hospital and start recovering at home my mood darkens. I again get a pack a smokes and find myself out on the fire escape enjoying them day and night. one night Dad catches me smoking then i knew i was done for i was waiting for him to throw me off the fire escape (its kinda a habit i got after the abuse i suffered from in my guardians care). Dad comes out and tells me to sit down next to him. He then puts his arm around me and started to speak "so you started smoking Elle. I know i use to smoke when stess got to me or when my mom was sick or whenever i felt pissed off about something. Is that why you started again?" i look at him and he replies with "Alex told me about the pack she dumped off the escape at thanksgiving." i laugh and say "how do you deal with a deformed hand that may or may not work when you need it to? and the scars on my sstomach from her stab wounds are constint reminds that i nearly died and i may never have children because she hit both my ovaries with a knife." he looks at me with tears in his eyes and says "hey you did a good thing when Jo took you. you saved your Mom from evil and i don't mind if you don't have grandkids for Alex and me because i am so happy that i rescued you when i did. you light up my world and i never want to lose that again." i smile and snuggle into his side and say "did you just call Alex my Mom?"

Then next thing i know Alex is outside on the escape with us and she replies for Dad with "Yeah Elle he called me your Mom since your Dad asked me to marry him while you were in the hospital." i smile and hug both my new parents. i think huh this seems weird i now have two parents that care about me and it is the best feeling ever.


	3. Happiness even in the darkness

Chapter 3: Good Things May Not Last

I was happy to be part of Elle's life espescially during the Kidnapping and torture of Elle by Jo Gage. I realized that I could and would not leave Bobby and Elle. I mean I fell in love with Bobby probably early on in my pregnancy with Nate i just would never tell him and it only got worse when Deakins agreed to let him go back to narcotics since that is where Joe was working when he died over 5 years ago and i didnt really want to lose another man I love to that division but to find out that he adopted Elle during that time my heart kind of swelled majorly for him. I just wish I knew about her sooner because she is a great girl.

Anyways while Bobby and I sat and slept in those uncomfortable hospital chairs diring Elle's coma. We both came to realize that we loved one another and that we should be a married type family. Bobby proposed the day of Elle release from the hospital and we went back to our apartment. Things were great till we got the Kevin Quinn case and all hell broke loose. Bobby decided that we needed to reinvestigate Joe's death to find the real murder of Kevin. Lots about Joe's death came back in those days and I fought Bobby and Ross every step of the way. Till we closed the case.

For awhile Bobby seemed to be off thinking alot after that turns out that Kevin's son heard the Chief of D's call Bobby "whack job" and he started to believe it. Don't tell but I heard him talking to Elle about it one night on the fire escape seems they both like to go out there to think when something troubling them maybe I'll try it some day.

I heard Elle tell him "your not a whack job can't be a whack job would have left me where I was not brought me into his home and showed me what a real dad is to be like, and if you everr need a reminder of how much you mean to Mom just look at your her one picture with Joe and then the one of at christmas and see how her eye shine more in one then the other." I smile when thinking about that because I know Bobby is no whack job and that he is the best husband and dad I would ever want for my kids. Elle is also right about the pictures as well, I mean I loved Joe but it was a young love and I know I still would have fallen for Bobby even if Joe lived."

Finally I peek out the window onto the fire escape to say supper is ready and i catch both of them throwinf there smokes off the escape. i give them both the "didn't I tell both of you to quit smoking long ago" look they just look back at me sheepishly and come inside and go to the kitchen and sit down. I look at them and smile. I know this is were I was meant to be all along.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

Imprtant Note*******

Okay so I didnt like how i was writing how "Alex Finds Out Bobbys secret" which i started as a one shot that turned into 3 pieces. I did have 6 chapters up but have deleted them in order to re work the story with maybe a meeting with Nicole Wallace, and Frank and possible Declan Gage but I think after I have those worked out I will start a sequal with Elle working in Logan and Deakins Cop Bar and a detective may show interest in her but his partner keeps messing it up on him.

Hopefully should be back to writing this soon.

Elle


End file.
